


Uncontrolled Pup

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Triskelion Disk, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of how Liam had the Triskelion Disk from Derek</p><p>Liam was sent to Derek, the because is in the story.<br/>Derek tries teaching him, Liam doesn't get it for a while, he loses it for a few seconds and 'tada' make out session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontrolled Pup

“I’m trying!” Liam yelled to the older Beta, trying to hold as much control as possible. Derek just stared at him, his jaw set and solid as he knelt in front of him, his hands on either side of the boys’ thighs on the sofa.

“No you’re not! You don’t have an anchor, that’s why you’re not in control!” he growled back, watching him intently. Scott was going to get an earful once he was finished with Liam. “Find an anchor!”

Derek had been put in charge of baby-sitting Dunbar during one of his first full moons. Scott wouldn’t have been able to control him, Malia and himself, now that he was an alpha. He had to basically re-train himself.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he snarled back, glaring at the Beta with bright yellow eyes and sharpened teeth. He was shifting quicker than Derek had hoped.

“An anchor, something to keep you grounded! Scott’s is Kira, Peter’s is anger, and Isaac’s was his father. Think Liam!” he barked, trying to get through to him by example.

“Nng, what’s yours?” he struggled, trying to hold himself and stay sane. Scott had tried to explain it all to him before, but he never understood any of the examples he gave him. What he found odd was that Derek knew how to explain and simplify things that made it easy for him to understand than Scott did. The older Beta made it easier and that was why Scott put him in Derek’s hands.

There was a pause before the Hale answered, a strange euphoric expression passing his features for a few seconds.

“It was anger,” Liam had enough control to look at Derek with a sympathetic stare, feeling slightly saddened that the man had resorted to using that to keep a tight grip on his sanity. Then he registered the sentence.

“Was?” he asked shakily, still struggling with finding control.

“It’s pack now, my old pack, my family. I’m in control because my anchor’s Family. You need to find something that keeps you calm, Liam. Something you know will keep you in control, you just need to think!” he explained firmly, keeping eye contact with the boy.

Liam had really tried, tried thinking and picturing anything and everything that he could, but nothing seemed to work. What kept him calm? What kept him in control? It just frustrated him even more, making him angrier and the angrier he got the more he put people in danger. Though, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have been able to even hit the other Beta.

“Liam!” Derek called out to him, suddenly feeling strong, solid hands gripping his shoulders. “Liam! Calm down!” the older man commanded firmly, the grip tightening and loosening and clenching his muscle.

“I can’t!” he cried, crunching the muscles in his face as he tried so hard to concentrate. “How does everyone else do this!?” he yelled through gritted teeth.

“Look at me! Liam! Look at me!” he felt the others hand grab his jaw and non-too gently force him to look up at the older male. His face was firm, the muscles just above the jaw clenching. “Control! Find it! You need to find an anch-!”

Liam launched forward into Derek, his hands shooting out to grab his shoulders in a deathgrip. He pushed him off balances, sending the older man to the floor with him lying on top of the strong, muscular body. He was straddling the Beta, chest against chest, crotch against lower abdomen, his thighs were pressed alongside Derek’s hips. He was small compared to Scott and Stiles, but compared to the Hale? The man dwarfed him. He stopped for a millisecond to let out a growl through sharp teeth before instantly leaning down into the Hales personal space and smashing their lips together in a rough, animalistic, inexperienced kiss.

He bit at the man’s lip, tasting the little bit of blood that smeared over his tongue. It heated him, the coppery, tangy taste made him feel overly hot, his body reacting to the hissing and growling that left Derek. He pulled back from the kiss, sticking his tongue out and flattening it against the corner of his mouth only to run his wet muscle to the other side, taking the blood with it. The faint cuts had healed pretty much instantly, leaving no evidence that he had ripped the man’s lip. He leaned down again, wanting to continue what he had been doing, but-

“Liam!” he looked up into the yellow blazing eyes, his eyebrows set in an almost permanent furrow. Even though Derek looked ‘very’ disapproving of the situation Liam couldn’t hold himself back. He felt warm lying over the man’s burning, well toned torso. It felt amazing against his own and against the lower areas of his body. The heat only gathered there further as he thought more about it, slowly arousing him. He admitted, he was a very inexperienced 15 year old with raging hormones and the werewolf part only added to it, pretty sure that the full moon enhanced it even further.

Liam paid no more attention to the warning growls and swiftly leaned back down, sticking his tongue out and gliding it against Derek’s stubled jawline. He felt the rough, sharp, black hairs scratch against his wet muscle, feeling like sandpaper scraping.  
He was slightly stunned when he felt strong hands grip him by the biceps and push him, flipping their positions so the Hale was on top. He stared up at the man, wincing at the deep, warning growl that left his chest. Derek was practically Scott’s second, even though he hadn’t completely accepted the teen as his Alpha, meaning he wasn’t exactly pack, but it still made Liam squirm and feel like backing up.

“Calm down,” the older man ordered calmly, his grip not leaving his arms. The teen could only stare up at him, slowly realizing what he had done when his control wasn’t strong enough.

\--------------------

Derek frowned down at the kid, his brows knitting further when he heard his heartbeat speed up and felt the muscles under his palms shift when he clenched and struggled slightly.

“..So-..I’m Sorry,” he sobbed, his face reddening quickly and his voice shaking. His mouth opened a little, unsure of what to do. He watched as the boy shook more, his body convulsing slightly in his grip. The corners of his eyes began to leak and Liam started whimpering. He was crying. He never really knew how to handle those types of situations so he tried doing what his mother had done to him. Comfort really wasn’t one of his specialities, but a first time for everything.

“... Liam...” he started softly, gently letting go of the boy. One of his hands snaked under him, pressing against his back to get him to sit up. Liam pushed up from the floor, being pulled to stand by Derek.

The Hale wrapped his arms around the still sobbing boy’s shoulders, resisting the urge to tense and back away as Liam’s arms wrapped around his mid-waist, gripping at his shirt.

“Why can’t I control it...” he could faintly feel the wet patch forming on the upper part of his shirt nearest his right pectoral. He could smell the salt of his tears leaking from his ducts.

“Some don’t get the hang of it straight of the bat. I didn’t. I was a year older the Scott when I started to control it,” he explained, trying to distract him while comforting him at the same time. He ran his hand up and down the upper part of the boy’s spine, feeling the tension leave him.

“... but... weren’t you born a Werewolf? Scott told me you were,” Liam asked before looking up from his chest, an innocent, child-like curiosity tinting the question.

“I am, but even born Werewolves are slow,” Derek then remembered the Triskelion disk that Peter gave him. ‘It might work for him,’ Even though it was just an inanimate object it did work for a while, before he figured out it was just something for focus. “I needed something to focus on. Peter gave me something to help until I found an anchor,”

“Did it work?” came the innocent curiosity again. Derek nodded.

“You want to try it?” Liam nodded quickly, his expression hopeful and encouraging. “Sit, I’ll be back in a second,” he informed and awkwardly stepped out from the deathgrip Liam called a hug.

It hadn’t taken him long to find it, hidden in his drawers beside his bed. He walked down the circular staircase, eyeing the room until his sight landed on spikes of blonde hair on the sofa. He quickly walked over, sitting down next to the boy and held out a disk with his tattoo in the centre.

He saw the confused stare Liam gave the object and decided to explain.

“The Hales used this to train the kids to control their power, and to control themselves. It’s used to focus your mind, to keep ‘you’ in control instead of your wolf. I used to recite the pack dynamics like a sort of mantra. Alpha, Beta, Omega,” he held out the object, letting go when the teen picked it. He could still see the struggle with control on his face. He had been doing well since the little thing they did on the floor, but he needed more concentration, the trinket would help, hopefully.

“Alpha, Beta, Omega,” the boy repeated, looking up to Derek for confirmation and getting a nod in response.

Liam looked back to the disk, curling both hands around it before closing his eyes and trying to concentrate. The Hale could hear the mantra of his being repeated in a quiet, faint voice, gradually seeing the strain in his muscles dwindle and lessen as he put more focus on the object. It was working faster than he thought it would.

\---------------------

He tried, he really did, but every time he put his concentration on the disk thing it always shifted to the older man. His thoughts of the object somehow shifted until they were completely focused on Derek. What he found odd was that he felt more comfortable, more safe, more warm instead of the scorching feeling he had before. He felt like he could hold himself when he pictured the man.

Was that an anchor? Was that what Derek had meant by something to keep him grounded? The words ‘Grounded’ and ‘keep a hold on yourself’ were the same right? To keep him grounded, to keep a hold of yourself. They sounded the same.  
He was pretty sure he had an anchor... but it wasn’t the disk.

He gradually opened his eyes, slowly and almost timidly looked up to the older man to see a faint curve in his lips.

“Looks like it worked,” he heard him stated. “Keep it until you find an anchor besides that. Don’t rely on it too much,”

Unbeknown to Derek Liam had his anchor, but he didn’t need to know that, not yet anyway.


End file.
